Blessed
by TazzySheikah
Summary: What if the Triforce never did split into three halves? It's entire essence encapsulated within one boy who inevitably becomes the target of many greedy souls. Only an orphan girl can unintentionally save him now...


**It's probably a bad idea for me to post this, but I was hoping to hear some opinions and maybe some ideas from you. So thank you for considering to read my story and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda is property of Nintendo. I do not own it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

Within the very core of the Sacred Realm, lies the Sacred Relic that represents the essences of the three Golden Goddesses, from the point in which they had departed from the world.

This relic contains their divine power, and upholds the land of Hyrule: The land blessed by the Goddesses.

With this Golden Triangle's undying Power, Wisdom and Courage, it is said that whilst all three pieces are united: The one that touches this precious relic, will be granted the ultimate power of the Goddesses.

However, if the one that finds it does not possess a pure heart, and a balance of the three Sacred Triangles, the three pieces will split into their single components and the finder will be left with the one trait they value most, whilst the other two parts to the Golden Triangle will be hidden within the two chosen by destiny...

It has always been foretold that the one with the corrupt mind would step forth from the desert and lay his hand upon the ancient relic, and a dark age would occur. The two then chosen by destiny will rise to face the evil threat, trap him within the confines of the evil realm and restore peace to the land.

So what if this foretelling were wrong...?

"Awaken, young hero." Distant, feminine voices echoed through void of the Sacred Realm. All was dark, until, slowly, two cerulean blue eyes found themselves opening. They blinked: Unsure of what they were seeing. Bright light poured through the boy's unfocused eyes intensely. He closed his eyes against the blinding light and shifted in his position on the ground. The gentle splash of water could be heard as he moved. He paused and turned his head to the right, feeling the warm water against his long ear. Steadily, his eyes reopened, his vision adjusting to the area around him. The ripples of the oddly golden, glowing water could be seen expanding as they became farther from where he lay.

"Thou art pure of heart..." The female voices echoed through his mind, and his eyebrows furrowed confusedly at the sound as he listened to it fade away. He glanced around uncertainly, causing more ripples to form as he moved his head, hoping to find the source of the voices. However, there seemed to be nothing in sight: Only the seemingly magical, glowing water could be seen as far as the eye could see, and the same colour reflected in the sky above.

"Rise, young hero. For The Blessed Land depend on thee." The echo continued, and slowly faded once again. The boy glanced upwards and released a steady breath, finally realizing his breathing, and finally hearing the beat of his heart. He found the strength to pull his arms backwards from their position beside him and raise his head, before gradually struggling into a sitting position. He shook his head lightly, allowing his blonde hair to fall before his eyes, hoping to make sense of anything. He didn't know what to think- nor feel. His mind felt empty of thought, yet he couldn't stop questioning all he could sense: All he could see; The voices that echoed through his mind; The fact that he'd been lying in water, and yet he was not even wet...

"Come forth and receive thy blessing, child." As the echo grew distant, a spark of light suddenly flared before the boy. He shielded his eyes with the use of his arm and turned his head away instinctively as the light grew stronger and more powerful by the second. After a moment the intense blaze steadily diminished, and the boy warily and confusedly, turned to face what had caused such a powerful shine.

There, floating before him, shone the brilliant Golden Triangle. The boy gaped in awe as the Sacred Relic gleamed with grand magnificence.

"Come forth and receive thy blessing..." The voices repeated. The boy sat with his head slightly tilted to the side in a puzzled manner as he gazed up at the Triangle, unsure of what the voices meant. They were blessing him with the Golden Triangle? But why...? He pondered on the thought for a moment, before concluding there wasn't much choice in the matter anyway. He held no memories, so was unsure whether it be something he deserved. Almost as if he had only just been created into existence: He could not remember a thing beside waking here.

He slowly rose from the ground, being careful to keep his balance: Feeling as though this was the first time ever standing upon his own feet. He glanced down at the shallow water rippling around his ankles and finally took notice that he seemed to be wearing a green tunic and brown, leather boots, though clueless as to why...

His cerulean blue eyes glanced upwards at the golden glow of the giant Triangle before him. He took a single step forward through the water uncertainly and paused, waiting to see if anything would happen. When nothing did, he slowly moved closer to the Relic, stopping just before it. He gazed at it quizzically, half wondering why the voices had yet to say anything else: He'd done as they'd instructed.

His left hand slowly rose and carefully moved closer to the ancient Relic as if thinking it would shatter under the slightest touch. His gloved hand was outstretched as he came within inches from the triangle, and what felt like hours of slow and cautious movement was in actual fact mere seconds as his hand came into contact with the right triangle out of the three combined.

A second passed and another bright flash of light blinded his vision. He moved his hand away and stumbled backwards as a powerful shine took over the Golden Triangle. It grew smaller, more dense and infinitely powerful, whilst the triangle had vanished from sight. He squinted up at the extreme ball of light that'd taken it's place, but before he could do much else: The light shot towards him with incredible speed and enveloped his entire body in a bright glow. As much as he tried, he could not move. He couldn't fight as the light blazed against his body, and his vision became blurred. He felt his feet leave the ground but he couldn't be certain about where he was with what was happening to him. He did the only thing he could: He squeezed his eyes shut and clentched his teeth firmly together as the powerful energy ran through his veins and began to slowly take over his mind. Was this his blessing?

"Hold no fear. For thou art wielder of tremendous power: The power of the Triforce." He heard the echoes and opened his unseeing eyes, encased with an iris of golden light that'd taken over his natural cerulean blue.

"Thou art the one... Link." Upon that last word, an overpowering energy took over his body and he felt butterflies erupt through the core of his stomach as he felt himself falling at incredible velocity.

"Descend to Hyrule. Young hero..."

**x~x~x~x**

A threateningly tall and dark man stood solidly in the darkness of his room, his arms fixed in a folded position across his chest as he gazed out of his large window from high up in his desert castle during the middle of the night. His stone cold, golden eyes watched intently as the entire night sky lit up, and a falling star could be seen far off into the distance.

He grunted deeply, and a crooked smile slowly formed across his solid lips as his eyes brightened with the light of the falling star.

A gentle knock came at the door and the dark man called a deep, raspy "Enter." Whilst keeping his solid gaze focused wholly out of the window.

The door opened cautiously and in stepped a creature of the Twili. A helmet concealed his face, and his sleeves hung abnormally long at his sides.

"You called for me? Lord Ganondorf." He spoke, bowing respectfully despite his lord's back being turned. He rose shortly after and caught sight of the star as it crashed against the ground from miles away. And even with the distance, a moment passed and he felt the ground shake gently beneath his feet, causing a large portrait of the Lord himself to swing eerily over a fireplace, scraping against the wall as it moved slightly from side to side.

"Make a wish, Zant." The dark man smirked as he remained focused on the star, "Is that not what we do when a star falls?"

Zant's attention zoned away from the swinging portrait and back to his master, "Sir?" He questioned, confused by what he meant.

Lord Ganondorf finally turned like stone to face the Twili, his eyes gleaming golden in the darkness whilst his arms fell from his chest and he stepped forward with slow supremacy, "A star never just _falls from the sky_, my loyal chancellor. No. It is positively absurd for such things to occur..." He spoke deeply, passing by the Twili as he proceeded out of the room in a thoughtful manner.

Zant took one last glance out of the window where he saw the light had steadily died down, before turning abruptly and following his master from the room, keeping a steady pace beside him as they walked through the dull yet royal halls of Lord Ganondorf's castle. "How so, my lord?" He spoke as Ganondorf kept a quick yet sturdy pace.

"How so?" He repeated sceptically, "This land is the blessed land of the Goddesses. Nothing such as this is possible without good reason." He explained, his cruel eyes glowered with anger at nothing in particular as his thoughts circled his mind.

"Are you suggesting that the star has been sent for a purpose?" Zant inquired quizzically.

"That is exactly what I am suggesting." He replied darkly. "However, I believe that _star_ is anything but a star..." His eyes lit up as realization dawned on him and he stopped dead in his tracks, causing Zant to turn back with with a confused glance, "Of course!" He exclaimed, "Perhaps the Sacred Realm has finally been opened... But that is impossible! I've tried for far too long to open the Doors of Time to no success, so how can that be...? Unless... There is another way through to the Sacred Realm... But how?" He paced the hallway, his finger placed across his dark chin in a thoughtful gesture. "What does it matter. That _star_ must be the one in which prophecy speaks: The ultimate power of the Goddesses... An ultimate weapon..." He spoke slowly, drinking in every word. A cruel grin formed on his lips.

"Zant!" He barked out suddenly, startling the Twili.

"Y-yes sire?"

"See to it our knights are prepared for a _little trip_. I want that star returned to me no matter the cost." His menacing face came within close proximity of the defenceless Twili, "Do I make myself clear?" He spoke slowly, words seeping with venom.

"O-of course master." Zant responded shakily, "I'll go right away! You can count on me." He continued, stepping backward awkwardly before rushing off down the hallway.

Ganondorf stood strong, glancing out of the window to his side where a faint glow could still be seen in the distance, and smirked sinisterly at the power he would soon wield.

**x~x**~**x~x**

The sky seemed bleak with dark rain clouds that hovered above, the air chilling in the misty night, and all the land just seemingly depressing.

Wind blew harshly, whilstling through the branches of the leafless trees and sending the fallen, golden and reddened hue of leaves skittering along the ground and into the large expanse of the grand lake Hylia in the autumn atmosphere.

No other sign of life appeared in sight, only a young girl of 16 and her chestnut horse of whom she had dismounted and proceeded by, wearing tattered clothes with her arms wrapped around her waist protectively against the cold wind, and a bucket clutched in the fingers of her right hand. She wandered towards the edge of the lake, shaking and shivering, teeth chattering gently.

She bent down onto her knees at the lake edge, placing the bucket beside her and rubbing her fingerless gloved hands together for warmth.

She sighed, closing her violet eyes and sinking to the ground slightly more before glancing up at the lingering clouds, gripping gently the handle of her bucket.

She frowned, "'Collect water from the lake' she says. 'It's a simple task, Zelda, now go or I'll throw you out on the street you wretched little waist'" The young girl mimicked with one hand to her hip and her other wagging with imitated reprimand.

"Oh my, Mistress Veran... Is a break too much to ask for?" She pursed her lips and glanced out over the lake. The large mare trotted forward and whinnied calmly in console, nibbling at the young girl's golden hair. She giggled, glancing up at the large horse, "At least I still have you Epona. I honestly think I'd be dead by now if I didn't have a friend like you."

Epona neighed in response and moved to Zelda's side, tucking in her front legs and dropping to the ground beside her.

"It's so cold, but I don't want to head back just yet. Any chance we have of a short freedom we should try to make last as long as possible." She sighed, leaning her head against Epona's warm side.

"Sometimes I like to think that one of these days we'll get away and be able to finally lead our own lives. No more being treated like a slave, and no more feeling so alone... But that's just wishful thinking, huh?" She smiled at the ludicrous thought, "It'd take a miracle for anything to change around here..." Her tired gaze drifted over the lake, and even in the solemn atmosphere there was something tranquil about the way the leaves flowed swiftly over the surface of the water.

She continued for a short while just leaning against Epona and gazing out over the lake, taking in all the calm nature despite the cold. After a moment the water began glistening smoothly and she heard a gentle rumble from the sky. her eyebrows furrowed with confusion and she glance upward.

A distant blinding light flared in her line of vision, approaching with incredible speed and breaking through the clouds. The light slowly grew larger, and the ground began shaking more fiercely as it moved seemingly straight toward the two.

Epona freaked out, jumping to her hind legs, kicking out viciously and neighing in fright as Zelda grabbed her bucket and fought to stand on the now violently shaking ground. She wobbled, fell to the ground, glanced up and screamed as the intense light came dangerously close. She fell against her back and watched as what she guessed of must have been a comet pass over her head. She tilted her head back against the ground to watch the comet fly a distance away before a deafening impact could be heard a distance off.

Zelda gritted her teeth and covered her pointed ears against what sounded like a nuclear bomb explosion as a severely strong gust swept past over her body which managed to knock Epona into a shallow part of the lake. After a moment the shaking earth began to die down and Zelda released her hold on her ears, hearing a long buzzing noise like the noise of a flat heart monitor, which is also relevant to define how she felt her heart had just stopped.

She lay in a panicked state for a long moment, trying to subdue her harsh and ragged breathing and regain regular pattern, whilst her wide open eyes remained fixed at the sky above her where she could see the light's tail of particles disperse and disappear.

After a while she slowly sat up and shook away the dizziness from her head, placing a hand against her temple and taking a deep breath, "Oh wow..." She muttered.

Epona came to her side after she too had settled down and bobbed her head whilst whinnying. Zelda got to her feet and patted the startled horse reassuringly, "Don't worry Epona, we're fine." She smiled before turning in the direction of the comet and noticing the light that continued to emanate through the debris and destroyed field.

Her eyebrow arched with curiosity, "You thinking what I'm thinking Epona?" She smiled, glancing up at the horse from the corner of her eyes in a jocular manner.

Epona grunted and shook her mane as if in rebuke.

"Aw c'mon." She chided playfully, her hands locked together behind her back as she bounced on her heels, "I'll never get another chance and you know it."

Epona seemingly rolled her eyes and turned to allow Zelda to climb aboard.

"Yay! Thank you! For this I will give you extra hay. I promise." She laughed as she seated herself on Epona's back and the two took off running towards the 'fallen star', leaving behind a forgotten bucket.

It was in fact a fair distance away from the lake as they realised. Epona stopped at the edge of the large expanse of a crater and Zelda climbed down, gazing at the wide, ruined space in awe. Her gaze lingered on the centre of the crater where a gentle light continued to shine.

"You can stay here Epona, I'll be back in a moment." She spoke, keeping her eyes locked onto the glowing light as she stepped closer. She glanced down and cautiously skidded her way down the steep slope of the crater until she reached more level ground before then proceeding forward.

The light steadily died down as she approached, and a green clad figure came into view.

Zelda paused in disbelief, her eyes widening and mouth hung agape in shock upon realisation, "...A, person?"

She rushed forward, kneeling beside the unconscious boy, "Oh no, was he hit?" She spoke anxiously to herself. "But that's not possible; there isn't a mark on his body! What's going on?" She wondered nervously. "Oh my Goddesses, I've gone crazy!" She uttered, studying the boy before her with her hands on her head.

She took a deep breath to calm herself before gently bringing a tentative hand forward and brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. The skin of her finger lightly touched his forehead as she did so, and in the next instant he had bolted upright from the contact, causing Zelda to scream and fall back, startled. "Holy mother of Hyrule! What in the Sacred Realm!" She yelled perplexed.

She fearfully glanced back at him and saw a glowing light was encircling his body, his eyes wide open, a deep gold with no pupil, and he just sat like a frozen statue without the slightest movement. She watched him carefully, a gentle breeze swept by and in the next moment his body lost the golden glow. His eyes closed and he fell back, retaining his previous unconscious position.

She breathed a trembling sigh of relief, her heart pounding against her ribcage. What was she to make of this situation? _Why is there a magically glowing boy lying in a crater? _"Oh Nayru, what in Hyrule have you planned?" She sighed, figuring she'd still have to help the boy.

She all the more warily, slowly crept her single index finger forward, pausing just before she touched him and gulping with nervousness, before gently prodding her finger against his cheek. He didn't move. She sighed deeply with relief before then considering his living state.

"Just what happened to you...?" She wondered idly before leaning forward and placing the side of her head against his chest, listening for a heartbeat. She heard the gentle thumping rhythm and felt herself become tired. After a long day with Mistress Veran she needed a nap, and so she subconsciously decided to rest her head upon his gently rising and falling chest, feeling her eyes droop as she listened to his heart beat rhymically.

Meanwhile in the land of the now seemingly conscious minded, the boy manages to crack a weary eye open, no longer the fierce golden hue but a stunning cerulean colour. He glanced downward and saw the girl resting against his chest and slowly opened both his eyes. A single eyebrow raised questioningly as he blinked, unsure of what to do.

With only his eyes he glanced off to the side uncertainly, and impatiently taped his fingers against the dirt at his side. After a moment his eyes drifted to the opposite, upper corner as he bit his lip, waiting for her to raise her head.

Another moment passed without much event and his eyebrows furrowed. A plan quickly formulated in his mind and he smiled mischievously. With his last breath out, he paused and waited, holding his breathing still.

As expected, she realises his chest had stopped moving and gasps, hurriedly rising her head in horror, only to be met with the sight of him grinning up at her smugly. Her eyes widen with surprise and she feels her cheeks heat with embarrassment, "You-you're awake?" She questions with disbelief. "And you're okay? I'm sorry about that! How did you get here? Who are you? Are you hurt?" She rambled, sending a questioning glance through a squinted eye.

He doesn't answer and instead slowly rose into a sitting position, his head coming within close proximity to Zelda's own face and he smiled cheerfully, his eyes lighting up with a soft gleam. Zelda couldn't help but fall silent and stare for a long moment, seeing how his eyes had changed into a deeply beautiful shade of blue. She opened her mouth in attempt to speak, but no words escaped her lips and she came to realise she had been holding her breath.

She breathed in and quickly glanced away, feeling her cheeks heat up once again. _Darn my stupid behaviour. What am I doing? _She thought to herself as she moved back slightly, turning to face him once again and smiling awkwardly.

He tilted his head to the side in puzzlement of her peculiar behaviour- peculiar because he wasn't sure what it all meant as he had never came into contact with any other living creature. he knew vaguely of all things in the world with the wisdom he had been blessed, but he holds no experience. It's like a newborn child with the mind of a 50 year old man.

He smiled lightly again, knowing it as a friendly gesture, but then the odd glow returned to his body and he grimaced in pain, clutching his head in his hands with his eyes shut tightly and teeth gritted together as though his mind were imploding.

He yelped and fell back, shaking violently and Zelda rushed forward, grabbing his shoulders and anxiously calling over him, "Hey what's wrong? What happened?"

He fell still, his now golden eyes rolling back into his head as his arms fell to his sides.

Zelda remained leaning against his shoulders watching him with uncertainty, her face set in a contort of surprise and confusion as she half expected him to once again wake up at any moment.

After a short while she sat back and blinked, biting her bottom lip as she thought before leaning forward and cupping the side of his face with her hand and gently turning his head to face her direction. Her forehead creased with worry and she softly called "Can you hear me?"

She watched as her message seemingly got through as his eyebrows furrowed lightly.

And the next thing he did sent Zelda silent with shock, leaving her incomprehensive to that one word he breathed so wearily. The first word he spoke...

"Zelda..."

* * *

><p><strong>Link is a psychic? Who would have thought. Or maybe he knows her... . <strong>

**Anywho if you made it this far then I love you and it's about time you send that review. XD If you like this and wish to see it continued then I am happy to steal your ideas! Nah I'm kidding, I just really need help...**

**See you!**


End file.
